Marked
by She.Drowned.In.Venom
Summary: Something's different about Kagome. Her skin growing paler, hair taming into soft cascades of ebony, brown eyes which glint in the moonlight and, if her friends were honest with themselves, her teeth looked... sharper...  NOT a vampire fic! -UPDATED-


[Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own my stories]

**Marked**

xXx

"Kagome-chan," Sango whispered as they lay beside the fire, Miroku and Inuyasha sound asleep on the opposite side of the hearth while Shippo slept tucked into Kagome's chest. "There is something different about you."

"Oh?" The young miko yawned softly, careful not to disturb the kitsune in her arms.

Sango watched her best friend brush off her statement. "You can tell me, you know?"

The raven-haired girl turned her head to face the slayer, pulling her lips up slightly. "Everything's fine." She let her heavy lids drift closed. "I promise."

xXx

The glow of the setting sun cast an orange pallor on Kagome's skin. At least, the amount that was showing. For the last few months, having decided to remain in the feudal era, she had begun to wear the traditional garb of a miko, leaving most of her body covered. The sleeves of her _haori_ blew softly in the cool spring breeze as the small band walked leisurely along the dirt road.

She had given up her bike when she'd returned home to say goodbye, but she refused to ride on Inuyasha's back anymore, insisting on standing on her own two feet. In the last few weeks, however, she seemed to be growing much stronger, able to run for hours at the _hanyo's_ side. Her friends knew she was strong but none had expected she'd be quite so strong. Even Sango wondered if she, herself, could maintain that same level of endurance.

Each day, though they spent all their time in the sun, her skin seemed to be growing paler, like the snow; white but radiant. Her ebony hair was losing some of its wilder kinks, giving way to a more smooth cascade which fell gracefully to the small of her back. Her keen brown eyes sparkled in the moonlight and, if her friends were honest with themselves, her teeth had seemed to sharpen by a small degree.

"I believe it's time we made camp." Miroku piped up as the sun had set and the sky was turning a deep shade of indigo.

With a roll of his eyes, Inuyasha nodded, heading into the small stand of trees for some cover, out of habit alone.

"I'll collect the wood for the fire." Sango smiled, before she turned to search the nearby brush. Shippo ran to help her.

"I'm going to take a walk." Kagome said, not speaking to anyone in particular.

Miroku eyed her wearily. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to go off on your own, Kagome-Sama."

"You've been taking a lot of walks lately. What's the deal?" Inuyasha barked from his position against a tree.

She ignored the half-demon's remark, replying to Miroku, "I'll be fine. I won't go too far." She turned on her heel and moved further into the forest in the opposite direction Sango and Shippo had taken.

The smell of oak and moss filled her senses and she sighed softly to herself. She walked outwards from the camp for nearly an hour, until she found a small channel of clear water. Taking a seat by the edge of the stream, Kagome sat staring into the twinkling night sky. As a breeze blew in from the south, she caught a familiar scent. Snow and cinnamon. Warm and comforting.

"You've kept me waiting." She called.

After a moment of silence, a pair of strong arms were wrapped around her slender frame. "My humblest apologies." The deep, noble voice hummed in her ear.

The young miko leaned into the warm embrace, breathing his scent in. A clawed hand snaked along the top of her _hakima_, loosening the tie. The red fabric fell gently as she twisted in his embrace, bringing her face level to his. She traced the purple lines on his cheeks with her thumb, leaning in close to whisper, "Make it up to me."

Needing no more inspiration, he crushed his lips onto hers, gripping her hips. Roughly, she pulled the white and red satin from his shoulders, his armor nowhere to be found, disrobing him as quickly as she could. The day had been too long and she desperately had to feel his skin on hers once again. Soon, they found themselves naked, twisted around one another.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome panted, her fingers dug deeply into his silver hair, "I need you, now!"

"Anything for you, my mate." He brushed his lips over the skin of her left shoulder where a purple scar glowed faintly. She ran her fingertips across a smaller bite on his shoulder, grinning to herself as the mark, which matched to her own teeth, burned purple beneath his skin.

xXx

"She's been gone for more than an hour now!" Inuyasha's voice was becoming slightly frantic.

Sango and Miroku shared a look between the two of them and then nodded together.

"Alright," the monk rose to his feet to stand beside his demon-slayer. "Lead the way, Inuyasha."

Leaping off in the direction the time-traveler had taken, the dog-_hanyo_ quickly caught her scent. Following it like breadcrumbs, he sensed the trail getting stronger but it was beginning to mix with another more spiced fragrance. He tried to sift through every aroma he had ever documented, but this was a scent he had never come across. Very quickly after catching the foreign scent, his ears pricked to Kagome's voice. Not just her voice. The sounds he heard made his heart race.

_She's in trouble!_ He shouted in his head. Soon, he caught the smell of a demon. Not just any demon. His half-brother and dog-demon Lord of the West. Sesshoumaru. A violent growl ripped through his clenched teeth.

xXx

Kagome's legs were wound around her lover's hips as he continued to pound their bodies together. His trembling, throbbing member buried inside his mate's hot cavern.

"Gyahh-! Nnn-AHH!" She cried as he struck the bundle of nerves deep within her.

A thin layer of sweat had built across his glorious body. He rocked his hips frantically, grunting and moaning as her walls massaged him. He lifted her right leg over his shoulder to gain more access to her, forcing himself further into her canal.

Feeling their hips meet and his thick sex so far inside her, she let out a quaking scream into the night air.

xXx

The three friends all came to a sharp halt as they heard Kagome's scream echoing through the trees.

_Kagome! Hang in there! I'm coming!_ Inuyasha mentally cried, trying to reach her.

xXx

Wrapped up in their love-making, the couple didn't notice the sounds of three sets of feet running in their direction. They didn't pick up on the sounds of panicked breathing. They were thinking of nothing but their own passion and reaching the peak of pleasure.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's gruff voice rang through the trees as he broke into the small clearing, Tetsusaiga ready to swing. Her mahogany eyes flashed and narrowed as she whipped her head around, throwing her arm out, erecting a glowing red barrier.

As Inuyasha tried calling out to her, the lovers still clearly visible, Kagome curled her fingers around the back of Sesshoumaru's neck.

"Don't stop." She said, half-pleading, half-commanding.

With a slight smirk, the _Taiyoukai_ returned to his previous tempo.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome gasped. "I-I'm s-s-so CLOSE!" She cried.

"T-t-together, my mate." Sesshoumaru's silken voice groaned.

"Hnn-haaa... gyahh! … SESSHOUMARU!" She shrieked, feeling his seed fill her as he howled her name.

Her body shook as she rode out her orgasm. Sesshoumaru's strong arms coiled around her as he gasped for air.

Beneath him, Kagome chuckled softly, "We just keep getting better."

Her silver-haired lover smirked against her alabaster neck. "Indeed, we do."

She pulled his face back to hers and pressed her lips against his. When they broke apart, Kagome stared into his golden eyes. "I love you, Sesshoumaru."

He stroked her cheek gently. "And I you."

"KAGOME!"

Said miko winced, remembering they had an audience. Suddenly her eyes flashed open. "Please, say they don't have Shippo with them!"

With one sniff, her love shook his head. Her head dropped back to the soft ground letting out a relieved sigh.

"Would it be prudent for us to dress and explain ourselves?" He chuckled.

She growled under her breath. "That is the LAST thing I want to be doing after mind-blowing sex, but I suppose we should."

Sesshoumaru stood, pulling out of his mate, and lifted her from the ground. The two quickly dressed and made their way to the edge of her barrier. Inuyasha stood glaring at his brother, baring his teeth.

"Inuyasha," She chided. "don't make me say it."

Begrudgingly, he sheathed the great fang and stared at his feet, clenching his fists.

The red skin of the barrier dissolved and Kagome noted that Sango and Miroku were not to be seen. She looked up to her mate, conveying her curiosity. He nodded off to the east.

"The monk needs to..." He thought through his next words carefully. "Sort himself out." Kagome shivered slightly at the idea that Miroku had gotten 'excited' by watching them.

Sesshoumaru went to place his arm around her shoulders but Inuyasha hunched down ready to spring, growling, "Keep your hands off her!"

Glaring at the _hanyo_ with irritation, he said, "Kagome alone may command that."

"And I don't." She snapped at her traveling companion while stepping closer to her lover.

Before Inuyasha could wrap his mind around what was happening, Sango and Miroku walked into the glade.

"Kagome-chan," Sango took a deep breath to steady herself. "Please explain."

The miko exhaled loudly and then pulled the left side of her _haori_ down, revealing her no-longer-glowing scar. A snarl rippled up Inuyasha's throat.

"We mated about a month ago." She said calmly, trying to convey that she wasn't possessed in some way. Sango and Miroku looked at her unsure about what the bite meant; other than the effects of passion with someone with sharp teeth.

"I am his." She said.

"And I am her's." Sesshoumaru spoke slowly, exposing the small bite-mark on his own shoulder.

That earned a far more vivid response.

"That's not possible!" Miroku cried, staring in awe at the imperfection on the demon lord's skin. "Kagome-Sama is human!"

"She is a little more than that now." He pulled his kimono back in place as Kagome did the same.

Sango's eyes were wide and fixed on her best friend while Sesshoumaru explained.

"When we mated the first time and I marked her, her blood became impregnated with a small amount of my demonic venom. This small amount has endowed Kagome with immortality and greater strength. And, combined with her already formidable abilities as a miko, she will be unlike any Lady of the West this world has known."

The three companions stood frozen.

Kagome rung her hands. "There's one more thing." They all looked at her, unsure if they could handle any more. "... It isn't just his venom that my body is impregnated with..."

By the time Sango and Miroku had registered their friend had moved, he was already being flung 20 yards away, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

Sesshoumaru stood, his body solidly between his half-brother and his mate.

"If you ever think of assaulting my mate in such a manner again, I will tear you to shreds." The _Taiyoukai's_ voice sent shivers of fear straight to the souls of the slayer and the monk. Once the shock from the speed of the interactions had ebbed, the two finally noticed four slashes across the front of Kagome's clothes, exposing a small portion of her stomach.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru had been prepared in that moment to stop an attack aimed at him. Neither had anticipated that he would make to attack her. She gripped at her skin, checking to ensure that she was still intact. Her lover glanced quickly over his shoulder to do the same.

"I'm fine." She nodded, exhaling deeply.

Suddenly, the reality of it all came crashing down on Miroku and Sango and they rushed to flank Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha!" The monk bellowed. "Get a hold of yourself!"

The _hanyo_ crouched, ready to spring.

"_OSUWARI!_" Kagome growled. Inuyasha's body came crashing to the ground, creating an eight inch crater. The two humans turned to look at the miko, fear immediately gripping them. Her brown eyes now resembled molten gold, warm and terrifying. She took a step forward and Miroku and Sango stepped out of her way. She stopped beside her mate, knowing that if she were to walk further, he would move as well. He would not allow her to be the one in the middle of this fight.

"How DARE you attack my unborn child!" Her voice dripped with violence. After the words left her mouth, Sesshoumaru instinctively curled his body toward his mate. "Do not mistake me, Inuyasha." She snarled. "I am MORE than powerful enough to kill you."

The human couple watching shared a glance, knowing that she was correct. A stream of "_Osuwari_s" and she could get more than close enough to strike him down. Let alone that the father of her unborn child was the Great Lord Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha didn't stand a chance against them.

As Inuyasha pried himself out of the hole, he glared at the couple but, on catching sight of her damaged clothing, his own actions caught up with him. His face went from fierce with hatred to shock and regret.

He took a few seconds to truly calm down. "Kagome, I'm so sorry."

Said female surveyed his face, looking for any signs of the anger from moments ago. Once she could see there was none, she relaxed her stance and placed a gentle hand on her lover's arm, helping him to do the same. The silver-haired demon pulled himself back to an erect position, but he kept himself between the her and Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku could barely breathe with the tension in the air. Needing something to distract the group, the slayer spoke softly, "Kagome-chan, we should get back to Shippo."

Recognition broke through and she spun to look at her best friend with worry in her eyes. "Did you leave him alone?"

"No." Miroku stepped forward, "He's with Kirara."

She let out an exhausted breath. This night had NOT gone how she had expected it to.

"You all go on back to camp and we'll stay behind to talk for a while." Miroku said trying to alleviate some of the anxiety from the atmosphere.

Kagome nodded. "Thank you, Miroku."

Sango, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome made their way to the small camp where the fire was now more of a glowing pile of ash. The sky was a deep black and the moon glowed, washing the land in silvery light.

Kagome found her adopted son sleeping soundly against the fire-cat's side.

Careful not to wake him, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her chest, kissing the top of his head.

"Only pupped for a month, and you are already so maternal." Sesshoumaru chuckled softly. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Our child is already going to have two older siblings." She sighed happily, the chaos in the grove long forgotten.

His lips pulled up slightly as he pulled her into his arms, sitting against a tree trunk. "Well then, it seems that this Sesshoumaru needs to have a house built soon."

She tucked herself into his embrace, feeling the heaviness of sleep envelope her. "I love you." She whispered as her eyelids drifted closed.

He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and hummed, "And I you, my Kagome."

xXx

Shippo rubbed his eyes, wiping the crusted white flecks from the corners. He sniffed the air and realized he was in his Kagome-okaa's arms. He nuzzled softly into her comforting embrace. He sniffed again and caught another scent. Opening his eyes, he looked up. At first, he only saw his mother's sleeping face and then, behind her, he caught sight of a silver-haired _Taiyoukai_.

"GYAH!" He yelped, falling from Kagome's loose grip.

Her eyes flashed open at the surprised noise. She quickly looked down at Shippo, seeing his frightened expression.

"Shippo-chan, what's wrong?" He just pointed a shaking finger toward the shape of the sleeping demon-lord behind her. "Oh!" She nodded. "Shippo-chan, it's alright. Come here." She said softly, opening her arms to him.

The little fox was still slightly fearful but he trusted his adopted mother. He leapt back into her embrace.

"Shippo," She whispered, holding him tight, "I know this is going to be hard for you to understand but, you don't need to be afraid of Sesshoumaru anymore, okay?" He looked up at her with confusion in his eyes. "Shippo..." She thought carefully about how to say this. "You know I see you as my son, right?" He nodded. "Well, you're going to have a little brother or sister." His green eyes grew wide.

"B-b-b-but..." he stammered.

Leaning down, she kissed the top of his head. "It's okay, Shippo-chan."

After collecting himself a little, he turned his head to look his mother full in the face. "So... you and Sesshoumaru are mated?" He tried wrapping his drowsy, child's mind around what this meant. Kagome gave him a nod and a smile that calmed any of his fears. In the dim light of dawn, he stretched his arms out and tucked himself back into Kagome's arms.

When his breath had evened once again, she let out a relieved sigh. At that, she felt Sesshoumaru's lips press against the top of her head.

"That went smoothly." He hummed into her ear.

She leaned back into his chest. "I wasn't worried."

She felt him chuckle silently behind her. Turning her head, she saw him with a small smile on his lips. "What Father would say if he could see me now. Mated to a human miko. That miko is carrying my pup. And I now have a human daughter and a _kitsune_ son." Kagome smiled up at her love, and stretched to kiss his lips.

xXx

Snow fell heavy, burying the world outside beneath a thick white quilt. Sunlight radiated through the clouds, casting a life-like brightness on the landscape. Standing out from the edge of the forest stood a small villa. Far too grand to be simply called a house, and not quite the breath-taking castle that was The Palace of The Lord of the West. However, it was here that that very lord resided with his adopted children, Rin and Shippo, and his pregnant mate, Kagome, Miko of the _Shikon no Tama_.

The elegant and noble manor was filled with activity. The lady of the house was in labor. Kaede-Sama had been ordering cloth and water and herbs for the last hour. In the Lord and Lady's bedchamber, the couple sat together with their _kitsune_ child.

In such a short amount of time, Sesshoumaru had come to care very much for him. Whether this was because of the fox himself or his affection and loyalty toward Kagome, he did not know. Sesshoumaru felt certain that Shippo would make a great fox-demon one day. But, they still had something very important to discuss with him.

"Shippo-chan," Kagome said softly, sitting beside her son, her hand on her swollen belly. "You know we love you." He nodded. "You are, and always will be, our son." She continued. The _kitsune_ pup was beginning to get worried. Kagome looked at him with love and concern in her eyes. She and Sesshoumaru had been trying to think of a way to talk to their son about this but they were out of time. "But, you are not a dog-demon nor our flesh and blood, and so you cannot be the heir to the western lands."

Shippo let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you were going to send me away." he mumbled staring at his feet.

Before Kagome could respond, Sesshoumaru stretched out his hand, resting it on the kit's shoulder. "Never."

His green eyes looked up at Sesshoumaru, stunned for a moment and then he smiled brightly. "It's okay. As long I can stay with you."

Kagome smiled down at her son but her brow was dripping with sweat. "Now, Shippo," She panted. "I need you to take Rin-chan to the village and stay with Sango-chan and Miroku-sama for a little while, okay?"

"We will send for you as soon as your mother has given birth." Sesshoumaru gently squeezed his son's shoulder.

Shippo nodded to his Sesshoumaru-otou, flung his arms around Kagome's neck and left the room to fetch his sister.

The silver-haired demon stepped around to sit beside his mate. "Are you ready?" Kagome nodded, gritting her teeth as another contraction hammered through her body, freezing her with pain. He placed a clawed hand on the side of her face, rubbing circles into the soft flesh of her cheek.

"Alright," Kaede's gravely voice commanded gently, "Push, Kagome."

A piercing scream echoed around the room. Desperately, she gripped Sesshoumaru's hand, letting out another wail of agony.

xXx

"You performed beautifully, my miko." Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through her hair, which was wet with perspiration.

The exhaustion in her limbs was chased away by glowing joy as she looked down at her dark-haired, full-blooded demon twins.

As he cradled his mate in his arms, he stared down at his newborn pups. Upon each of their foreheads lay a blue crescent-moon. Their golden eyes squinted in the bright light as they squirmed in their mother's embrace.

"Kagome," He whispered into her ear. She turned her tired eyes to her mate, giving a nod. "I love you." He knelt his head down and pressed his lips softly to her's.

Rin and Shippo sat inside Sango and Miroku's home, playing with Shippo's collection of fox toys. They had been there for most of the afternoon when a knock came at the door.

"Come in." Miroku called and a young lynx demon, named Shiori, slid the wooden door and stepped across the threshold, bowing deeply.

"I have been sent to announce the birth of the first heirs of the Lord and Lady of the West. Kagome-Sama safely delivered a son and a daughter. I am to escort Rin-Sama and Shippo-Sama home." Her voice was bright and sounded like the trilling of bells. "The Lord and Lady have also requested the presence of Sango-Sama and Miroku-Sama tomorrow morning so as to introduce you to their newest heirs."

The two children collected the toys from the ground, hugged Sango and Miroku, and followed Shiori back to their home. Quickly, they flew up the stairs into their parents' chamber and rapped softly against the door. They waited only for a moment before the wooden panel was slid to the side and Sesshoumaru ushered them in. The children looked to the other side of the room finding Kagome lying on a clean futon holding the twins tightly in her arms. Rin clung to Sesshoumaru's hand as the three of them walked to Kagome's side.

"Shippo? Rin?" Sesshoumaru spoke softly to his children, "These are your new brother and sister. Tsuneo and Hiromi."

Rin wrapped her arms around her adopted mother's neck while Shippo stared in awe at the full-blooded demon pups.

"I don't understand." He looked between his parents. "Kagome-okaa is human..."

Sesshoumaru took a seat beside his family. "As my mate, she has become slightly more than human." Shippo looked into his mother's eyes and remembered the slight changes in her appearance in the last year.

She smiled at her son and nodded. "It's okay, Shippo-chan. You don't need to worry about it."

He returned his mother's smile, nodding.

xXx

Sesshoumaru lay awake that night, as he gazed down at his family. The pups were wrapped tightly in soft cotton blankets side-by-side on the opposite edge of the white futon. Shippo and Rin lay curled up at the foot of the mattress, each with a small quilt draped over them. And, sleeping soundly at his side, was his beautiful mate.

Sesshoumaru, son of Inu no Taisho, Great Dog-Demon Lord of the West. Who would have ever guessed that this would have been his future? Ten years ago, he would have turned his nose in disgust at the mere thought. However, were he told that tomorrow he would lose the five others lying in his bed, he would destroy the rest of the world to protect them.

As the moon shone in through the window behind him, the taiyoukai tucked himself under the thick quilt and pressed his body against his mate, brushing a stray lock of hair from her shoulder. Peeking out from beneath her white _haori_ was the scar from their first night together, where his teeth had sunk into her flesh and he had claimed her as his forever. Bending down, he pushed the fabric aside and pressed his lips softly to the marked skin.

_The best choice this Sesshoumaru has ever made._

xXx_  
><em>

-||- Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always appreciated, no matter what they say. - SBE -||-


End file.
